


Getaway

by Omi_Lightbearer



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: Anime Spoilers, Canon Compliant, First Time, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Manga Spoilers, Post-Series, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2018-07-12 01:37:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7079293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omi_Lightbearer/pseuds/Omi_Lightbearer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after the end of the manga and before Touya and Yukito start college. Touya has a graduation gift for Yukito and the two friends end up in Kyoto for the weekend. Except it's not only the two of them, is it?<br/>~As canon-compliant as possible; no ooc-ness or au-ness intended. Rating goes up in later chapters; don't read if m/m is not your cup of tea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's been over a decade since I last wrote a CCS fic. I've rewatched the anime, re-read the manga and I'm totally in the mood to celebrate the new manga. So bring in the confetti. Of course, I don't own any of these characters (do people still write disclaimers?). This is dedicated to my old friends from the golden age of CCS fandom. Last update: Yay! Finished!

‘Kyoto?’ Yukito said, and his face lit up so that he was practically glowing. He put his chopsticks down for a moment, which really was something because they were sitting at his favourite ramen joint. Touya was glad he’d waited for the right moment to tell him.

‘I thought it would be okay as a graduation gift.’

‘It’s more than okay. I’m looking forward!’ Yukito beamed at him. There was very little Touya would not do to ensure that lovely smile of his stayed right where it was.

 

It had been tricky to make the travel arrangements without having his friend suspect a thing, but it would be so worth it. Now that they had all but graduated and university wouldn’t start for a few weeks yet, they could surely take a break. Save for that time in the rented summer house with his family, they had never gone on a trip before. It would be the two of them, or rather three, he supposed.

 

‘The bullet train leaves at 1 p.m. on Friday. But-’ he said when Yukito looked like he was going to ask something, ‘that’s all I’m telling you.’

‘A mystery trip, then? I like surprises,’ Yukito said, genuinely excited. A thought must have crossed his mind as he frowned just a little all of a sudden. ‘But are you sure it’s all right if- I mean, you work so hard all the time and I keep being the one who gets treated to things.’

Touya shrugged. ‘I did say _gift_ , didn’t I?’ he said with a lopsided smile.

‘To-ya’ Yukito whispered, more softly now.

 

There had been no grand confession, but Yukito seemed to have wrapped his mind about the reality of his double nature and Touya had made it abundantly clear that he would do the power transfer all over again and Yuki should not feel guilty. He thought Yukito had understood that he was Touya’s favourite person –an expression Touya had somehow borrowed from his little sister. They may still be tiptoeing around discussing their feelings openly but they were spending as much time as possible together. Touya could swear he was giving off sparks every time Yukito casually touched him or held his hand –which happened much more often now.

Still, it would be nice to get the words off his chest when the time and setting was right, Touya thought.

 

‘We should tell Sakura,’ Yukito said, pulling him out of his reverie. ‘I’d feel a bit guilty if we-if I go away because she might need the other me.’

 

Touya had also contemplated the possibility, but things had been back to normal for some time now, since the whole card-changing business was over. Powerless as he was now he couldn’t tell for sure, but it seemed that the only thing worrying Sakura was the brat’s absence.

 

‘Remember he’s got wings,’ Touya pointed out. ‘Anyway I will. We’ve got to rethink the chores schedule.’

‘And it’s only a weekend.’ Yukito relaxed visibly and dipped into his ramen bowl.

 

It must be difficult, Touya thought, having an entirely different personality you didn’t know about. He was pretty sure Yue and Yukito were somehow in touch now, although it was difficult to tell whether they listened in on the other’s conversations all the time or not.  It was too soon to ask.

 

‘At least tell me what I should bring with me,’ Yukito said.

‘I don’t think it’s going to be particularly cold. Maybe a pair of good shoes to walk around a lot,’ he offered.

 

*

 

On his way back from work that evening, Touya went over the itinerary in his head again. They would stay at a cosy inn in Kyoto the first night so that they could go sightseeing the following day. But on Saturday evening they were to take a bus from the train station to a lovely hot springs town not far away, to spend the night at a _ryokan_ that looked beautiful in the photos. He thought Yukito would welcome the relaxation as much as he would, after studying so hard for so long.

He closed his eyes for an instant, trying to fend off thoughts that were running in unwanted directions. The two of them in such a setting. He didn’t allow himself to hope and there was no need to rush things but he longed to get closer to Yukito. There had been so many times when he’d thought he would lose it and kiss him on the school yard. Or in his room when they were doing homework together –it was a wonder his brain even functioned when he was that close. His body always demanded compensation afterwards, embarrassing as it was.

 

‘Are you sure it’s okay for me to leave?’ Touya asked at dinner a bit later.

Sakura actually stood up and made a gesture of determination with her fists that was so typical of her. ‘Yes! You should _definitely_ go, oniichan!’ she exclaimed. ‘It’s your graduation and you-you are going together!’

 

She had truly grown more perceptive of late. By the way she smiled as she said it, it might very well be a honeymoon trip they were discussing. He wouldn’t show it but he was a bit touched.

 

‘You’ve both studied hard for your university entrance exams,’ his father said. ‘And you’ve been working, too, Touya. A weekend away will do you good.’

‘I know!’ Sakura squeaked. ‘I’ll make some cookies using the recipe we learned at school yesterday for Yukito to eat on the trip!’

‘Not sure we should be taking a monster’s cookies...’ Touya teased. He almost got the intended result. Sakura did her best to hide it but she had not been so cheerful since that day. Touya had worried this would happen.

‘I’m not a monster! I’m taking dessert upstairs!’ she grabbed a pudding and dashed. She was giving it to the yellow creature, no doubt.   

 

‘I’ll help her bake them,’ Fujitaka said when she’d left. ‘You and Tsukishiro should enjoy your time together.’ Touya almost choked on his food but there was nothing off about his father’s voice. He was just unfailingly nice about it.

‘You really don’t mind,’ Touya said, looking at him in the eye.

‘He’s family, isn’t he.’

Touya could only nod at that. He was truly thankful to have such an understanding father. He simply had no explaining to do.

 

He climbed the stairs when he finished washing up and was surprised to find his sister standing at his door in her pyjamas, looking a bit confused. Except it wasn’t Sakura.

‘You’ he whispered. ‘Is everything okay?’ Even without his powers, he could recognize his sister’s double, who despite the resemblance had a personality of her own.

‘Can we-?’ she asked, blushing, pointing at his door.

He sighed. It wasn’t the first time they had hung out. He opened the door and let her in, closing it behind them.

‘ _Anou..._ We heard that you’re going away with h-him,’ she said, turning a shade redder. ‘Dark suggested giving you some advice but don’t tell him she-we did anything like that.’

 

The part of Touya that wasn’t curious wished a Clow –or rather, Sakura– card was not standing before him ready to give him love advice. He simply stared blankly at her.

 

‘Why do I have to say this...’ she whined in a low voice, but then clenched her fists and looked determined in a trademark Sakura gesture. ‘He’s not really that cold. He keeps up his defences to protect himself, and–’ she paused and breathed in, ‘you should touch between his wings.’ She said the last part so quickly that Touya wasn’t sure he had heard correctly. She was talking about Yue, wasn’t she. But _why_?

‘I-I–’ he stammered, his throat suddenly dry. ‘I don’t know what you are imagining will happen.’ He wasn’t upset, just incredibly surprised. Don’t shoot the messenger, they said. If other Cards had put her up to this, he should let her finish. ‘Is there anything else?’

The Mirror seemed to relax when she realized he was not going to yell at her or throw her out.

‘Moonlit pools,’ she said, more confidently.

 

Touya was not ready for the image of soaked long silver hair that crossed his mind. He still didn’t know what to make of the fact that it was never he and Yukito alone. It was the three of them. His intention was to spend some quality time with his best friend and take it to the next level; but the Cards seemed to be throwing Yue right into the equation. To be honest, getting to know the guardian a little better could not hurt their predicament. But he had no intention of _touching_ anything. He looked at the girl, realizing he was supposed to say something.

 

‘He will like it then,’ he replied. ‘I know you mean well. I’m going to bed now.’

‘Yes! Goodnight, Touya,’ she bowed a little, blushing a bit more, and made her way out.

 

*

Touya was a pretty sound sleeper but the night before the trip he tossed and turned for what felt like hours. He ate a little more than usual for breakfast, in an odd imitation of what Yukito had done some time before to try to make up for his tiredness, and doubled his theine intake. He went about packing and repacking the few things he was bringing with him as if he had OCD. But he was excited, too. Thrilled. How could one be happy and worried to death at the same time? He double-checked the tickets, folded the map he had been given at the travel agent’s, threw in his camera and a couple of other things at the last minute. Sakura _had_ made them cookies indeed. He put those in a compartment where they wouldn’t get squashed. There was no one to see him off, but he didn’t mind. He was going to be in great company for three days straight.

 

It was a beautiful day, and he hoped the weather would be the same in Kyoto. Yukito was waiting for him at the bus stop, sporting a wide smile. He was dressed in casual clothes rather than their high school uniform –wouldn’t he miss seeing him in that, though?– and looked radiant in the sunlight. _And even better in the moonlight, I bet_ , a wicked voice in his mind added.

‘To-ya! Morning!’ his friend waved at him. ‘I’ve checked the forecast. The cherry blossom trees are in bloom in Kyoto and they say the temples look beautiful.’

‘Good thing we are not going to miss it,’ Touya said, pleased. ‘Oh, Sakura made cookies. I should have made her try one first to see if they are safe but-’

‘Don’t be mean; she must have been working hard to make them!’ Yukito cut in, but the smile didn’t fade from his lips. Touya would never admit it out loud, but he didn’t mind being scolded like this by Yukito.

 

Touya struggled not to fall asleep on the train. It was silent and comfortable and they’d had lunch on the go, so it was hard to resist. Besides, he was sitting by the window and the landscape just flew by given the speed of the train. He rubbed at his forehead as if that could somehow help, and when he looked left he found Yukito’s eyes trained on his face.

‘It’s okay to fall asleep. No chance we’ll miss the station, and I’ll let you know,’ he offered.

 _But I shouldn’t be missing this_ , Touya thought. He simply nodded.

‘To-ya?’ his voice was softer now. That was the voice that could easily bring Touya to his knees. Except Yukito didn’t know that.  

‘Mmh?’

‘I’m happy to be here.’

Touya said nothing but his lips curved into a smile.

 

When he woke up he felt disoriented. His neck hurt, as his head had tilted to the side when sleep overcame him. He was resting it on something. A folded jacket, and underneath the jacket was Yukito’s shoulder.

‘Did I wake you up?’ Yukito asked gently. He was holding an open book.

‘Sorry, I didn’t mean to.’ He had been sleeping with his head on Yukito’s shoulder. And the man hadn’t pushed him away at all.

‘I don’t mind. I just thought my shoulder may be too bony to be comfortable, so I cushioned it a bit.’

Touya rolled his shoulders and rubbed his neck a little. A sudden realization struck him. Yukito didn’t mind if people saw them together. It had never been an issue for his friend, never prevented him from being his lovely, bright self. Touya had thought that at school everyone knew, sort of. They were model students and sportsmen and no one would comment on it. But even here on a train. He secretly thought that he wouldn’t mind sleeping this close to Yukito every night. Maybe this trip was a test run in that sense.

‘We’re almost there?’

‘Yep, twenty minutes or so. I’m surprised I can read on a train that moves so fast.’

Of all the discoveries Yukito had probably been making of late, that one struck Touya as particularly human. It made him smile.

 

Their hands suddenly touched as Touya leaned his elbow on the armrest. That was another thing Yukito had never done, not even before he learned about his own true nature; he’d never withdrawn from his touch. He was tactile. Touya’s heart was beating faster in his chest but he did nothing. Just left his hand exactly where it was, partially covering Yuki’s smaller, more slender one. Touya wanted to press his lips to it, or never to let go of it, or preferably both.

The rest of their time on the train went by exactly like that, their hands connected, Touya practically screaming his love in silence.

 

*

 

‘It’s so beautiful!’ Yukito said, eyes wide open in genuine amazement.

They were standing in front of one of the temples nearest to the station, Nishin Hongan-ji. They city was packed with visitors but that couldn’t be helped. Kyoto was popular and spring was a good moment to visit.

 

‘It’s the second time I’ve been here,’ Touya said. ‘But I was little so I don’t remember much.’ He and his mother had travelled with his father, who had some research to do. He was four, so he only remembered that his mother smiled all the time; she always did.

Yuki smiled but his expression was wistful. Touya hoped he hadn’t spoken recklessly and upset him. ‘Are you okay?’

‘I just... saw a memory. Not mine, I think,’ his friend said. His happier smile returned after a moment. ‘But it’s good to make some memories of our own.’

Touya wondered, not for the first time, how exactly Yukito and his sister’s Guardian were connected on a deeper level.

‘So let’s get started, then,’ he said instead.

 

They had already checked in and left their bags at the inn, so they spent a couple of hours walking around and exploring the temples, and found a little street market where they bought some snacks.  

‘Yuki. The sun is going down,’ Touya observed. ‘Wanna watch it after we eat?’

 

Yukito looked as if he’d been given a Christmas present. So sunset was a good plan for him, then. Touya took note of it.  

 

They were not far from Kiyomizu Temple, which was the best sunset-watching spot, he’d read. So had hundreds of people. He found a corner where they were not at risk of being elbowed, and drank in the magnificent view before them, the different shades of the cherry blossom trees glowing in pinks and oranges. He glanced at Yukito, who seemed quite taken with it all.

 

Touya had confessed his love in a temple before. There was no doubt that he had cared for Kaho back then, but it had been a different type of love. They both had been powerful, too intuitive for their own good, cut off from most people. An attraction based on magic, on affinity. She vaguely reminded him of his mother, whom he and Sakura seemed to have taken after power-wise.

It was not the same with Yuki. True enough, it had been his peculiar aura that had sparked Touya’s curiosity in the first place. He couldn’t pinpoint it then, what exactly was special about this smiling bespectacled boy he found himself growing closer and closer to with every passing day. He had fallen hard for Yukito way before he started _glowing_ , which probably happened when the other, his original self, woke up. Touya was as sure of his feelings as he would ever be of anything, considering how many things had happened –considering he had a powerful-magician-in-the-making sister who fed jelly to a living plush toy at home.

 

‘Miss Mizuki is with Sakura’s friend now, isn’t she. Eriol-kun,’ Yukito said, and that snapped Touya out of his daze. Had he been thinking aloud?

‘I’m not sure. It wouldn’t be very surprising,’ he said, pushing aside the idea that there might be a mind connection between him and Yuki he wasn’t aware of. He really wouldn’t be surprised if Kaho had seen right through Eriol the first time they met and had been drawn to a centuries-old-reincarnated-mage like a moth to a flame. It was so very Kaho.

 

The choice of topic was entirely wrong, though, Touya thought. He was watching the sunset with Yukito, who was a little closer than usual because the wooden platform where they were standing had got pretty crowded.  

 

‘I love spring,’ his friend said, not pushing the conversation in that direction any further. ‘Everything is reborn and what was beautiful before is even more so.’  

 

Touya’s eyes widened a little at that. Beautiful things that become better. _Like a friendship that turns into love_. Despite the steady flow of amazed chatter around them, he could almost hear Yukito breathing. Touya’s fingers twitched, practically digging into his own thigh; his arm was trapped between their bodies. Then he felt it. Yukito leaned ever so slightly towards him, delicate fingers brushing his own, searching, questioning. Touya had to make a conscious effort to breathe. His hand unclenched of its own accord, and inched slightly towards Yukito’s. It shouldn’t have been such a novel thing. Touya would often touch Yukito under one excuse or another. But this felt a bit different. Especially when his friend’s hand slipped smoothly into his own, in a gesture that struck him as tender, encouraging. Touya didn’t dare to look right, his natural shyness getting the best of him. While his eyes remained fixed on the trees, the roofs, the orange and red sun, he rubbed his thumb ever so gently across the back of Yukito’s hand. He didn’t want to let go of it.

 

The world looked stunning, alive, vibrant for the first time since he’d given up his power. Was that the reason why their connection seemed to run so deep, deeper than ever? A thousand Yukis ran rampant all at once through his memories; Touya had carefully kept and cherished every single one since the day they met.   

 

‘Yuki,’ he said. It was barely more than a whisper.

‘Yes?’

 

He could feel Yukito looking at his face, but he worried that he would give it all away if they locked eyes. He risked a quick glance, which was nevertheless enough to spot the slight blush that suffused his friend’s naturally pale skin.

 

‘I really like this.’ He made it vague enough. He could hear the smile in Yukito’s reply.

‘Me too.’

 

They let go only when they had to start moving. . While they were walking down from the temple at a slower pace than most of the crowd, Touya almost did it. He almost said it, but the words caught in his throat. What if he’d misunderstood? Wouldn’t it ruin their trip then? Yukito didn’t deserve that.

His friend suddenly stopped, looking startled, eyes fixed on a grove near the temple that they’d left behind.  

 

‘What’s the matter?’

‘There is a woman there,’ he replied in a low voice. Touya couldn’t see her. Of course. It must be one of the perks of having his powers. ‘She looks sad. Her kimono and her hair look... as if she were not from this time.’

‘They sometimes have reasons to linger,’ Touya said. ‘You’ve never seen one of them before?’

‘I’m not sure... Not so clearly, I think. What should I do? Do you think she needs help?’ Yukito sounded genuinely concerned. He was too kind to have the ability to see ghosts. He would feel for each and every of them, Touya thought. 

‘They want different things. You may be able to help, or not. Most of them cling to a memory, something they lost.’

 

Yukito walked towards the apparition only he could see with a resolute expression on his face. Touya couldn’t help him at all, but he remembered the times when their positions had been reversed. Yukito had been understanding and supportive, never doubting he was telling the truth. Now he was smiling at whoever it was, and offering his hand while he said something that Touya couldn’t hear. After a while, he returned.

 

‘Did she speak to you?’

 

Yukito nodded with a sad smile.

 

‘This was a place where she used to meet the one she loved. It was the only spot where they could be together. She didn’t say what happened to him, just that they were separated. I-I couldn’t do much for her,’ he said. ‘But she smiled at me; I think she was happy someone would listen.’

 

‘Star-crossed lovers,’ Touya said after an instant. ‘They do tend to stay behind.’

 

Yukito parted his lips as if he were about to say something, but apparently thought better of it. Eventually he said, ‘I understand,’ and left Touya wondering.

 

It was completely dark by then; there were some lanterns around the temple grounds but other than a thousand starts sparkled on the sky. The moon was also up, almost perfectly round minus a thin sliver. It would be full the following night.

 

‘If you want to talk about any of it...’ Touya said tentatively. It was true that he frequently thought about Yukito’s potential feelings for him, but that was not the only thing he was concerned about. Yukito had stopped saying it aloud, but Touya knew he still felt a bit guilty, or at least sad, about having taken his powers. Touya had probably contributed to this worry, despite himself, since it was true that he’d been acting more... normal-human-like since. Meaning, not juggling part-time jobs (he’d stuck to just one), sleeping whenever he could, displaying less energy at sports in general. Good thing they had had to study for the last few months and not run a marathon.     

 

‘I’m okay, truly,’ his friend said, back to his sweet smiley self. ‘I haven’t figured it all out yet but I’m learning more. About myself, and the other me. He didn’t mention the ghost thing, but then, he wasn’t sure about the full scope of your power; I mean, whether that would be transferable.’ Yukito glanced at the moon for a moment; his light brown eyes turned amber with its light. Iridescent, as if there were another colour lurking just beneath the surface. ‘I’m happy to be alive, To-ya.’

 

Yukito looked at him again. At this rate Touya was going to need oxygen before the end of the evening. His hand cupped Yuki’s cheek before he knew what he was doing. Words wouldn’t come. He felt nearly intoxicated with emotion and in the darkness he saw it mirrored on Yuki’s eyes with more clarity than ever. This must be the point of no return, then, the cliff he’d been dancing around. _So take the plunge_. Touya bent down slightly and halted for a fraction of a second, waiting for Yukito to flinch. It didn’t happen. Instead, soft lips met his on their own initiative, letting out the smallest of gasps. Yukito’s flesh was warm, with a hint of vanilla. _Real, so very real_. Touya’s fingers rested on the back of Yukito’s head as they kissed, fingers threading through silky hair. He tried to rein in his elation and kept the kiss deliberately chaste. It was difficult to think of anything beyond _yes_ , but Touya hoped that the implicit message was clear. _I'm so in love with you_. They parted and Touya felt younger than he was, awkward, as if he were fourteen all over again.

 

‘To-ya?’ Yuki said his name and there was a new quality to it.

‘Not exactly the way it was supposed to go,’ Touya said, feeling heat coursing through his body, as if it had broken loose now that his heart’s lid had been opened and Yukito had peered inside. 'I mean… the order of events.’

‘You are really, really shy.’ The hint of genuine, tender amusement in Yuki’s voice didn’t escape Touya’s notice.

 

Touya rubbed at his own cheek as if that could make his bout of embarrassment go away. ‘Sh-shut up,’ he said.

 

‘Or else?’ Now Yuki was teasing him. Very well.

‘I’ve just found out how to shut you up.’ Touya smiled, somehow getting over his bashfulness. His heart was pounding against his ribcage.

‘It’s not a punishment if I like it.’ Yukito’s expression had turned impish. Their eyes met, and Touya could swear they gave off a silvery glimmer. He blinked and it was gone, the irises their usual colour. _I’m imagining things_.

 

‘That is something I really wanted to do,’ Touya managed to say. Not exactly a romantic confession, but whoever had invented words could have done a better job because there weren’t any that cut it.  

 

Yukito’s eyes widened a little. He understood. And if his smile was anything to go by, he had feelings for Touya as well. He wasn’t going to be weirded out or walk away, and Touya felt immensely relieved.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Touya and Yukito's first kiss at the Kiyomizu temple, it's dinnertime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the delay; I hope you like this chapter. Thanks to all the kudo-givers and reviewers :-D I'm trying to make all the references to food and traditions in Kyoto as accurate as possible; please forgive any blunders.  
> Warnings for the chapter: sake. Plus, the rating for the story is slowly escalating.

‘Let’s go get some dinner,’ Touya said with a grin. Things were going better than he’d hoped, but his friend needed to be fed regularly. It was something he’d come to find endearing. ‘You’re looking forward to tofu cuisine, aren’t you?’

‘I love tofu!’ Yukito answered with more than genuine enthusiasm.

‘The travel guide mentions a traditional restaurant very near the inn.’

 

They were greeted by a cheery grandmotherly woman who led them to a cosy corner of the establishment and insisted they absolutely had to try their special sake. She didn’t listen when Touya tried to explain that they didn’t care much for alcohol.

 

‘Nonsense!’ the lady said. ‘It is healthy for two handsome young men like you.’

 

She promptly produced two cups and filled them to the brim. Touya just nodded, resigned. They said sake didn’t affect you so much if you ate plenty of food, right? An enormous tray with different dishes was brought and Yukito brightened up even more. Touya absent-mindedly wondered if he himself ranked above or below homemade traditional food.

 

‘The seasoning is delicious,’ Yukito said. The he seemed to remember about the sake cups. ‘Maybe we should try it? I think she’s kinda staring at us...’

‘Do you drink at all?’ Touya asked, although he thought he knew the answer.

‘Nope, but it’s a special day and we’re in Kyoto and we should celebrate.’

‘You’ve got a point. Plus, I don’t want to incur her wrath,’ Touya grinned. Then he lifted his own cup and waited for Yuki to do the same. ‘ _Kanpai_!’

 

Touya only took a sip, but the liquor burnt its way through his mouth instantly and made him tear up a bit. Yukito’s cheeks flushed all of a sudden in what was probably the cutest reaction Touya had ever seen.

 

‘I like the taste,’ his friend said, loud of enough for their hostess to hear. She looked satisfied and went about her business. ‘It goes well with the grilled vegetables.’   

 

The liquor in their cups disappeared in the blink of an eye. Touya was feeling fuzzy inside. He couldn’t think of a better place, better food or better company.

 

‘Are you sure?’ he asked, voice somewhat husky when he saw Yukito pour again.

‘Come on, you like it too... Don’t know if we’ll find our way to the inn, but it can’t be that far?’

‘Guess I’ll carry you if needed,’ Touya chuckled.

 

The snow bunny was seriously on his way to getting drunk, by the look of it. And Touya didn’t feel like he could stop it. Or do anything. Because it was making him a little dizzy too. But wait. How could alcohol have an effect on Yukito? He sure couldn’t imagine the _other one_ drunk. Now that was a hilarious thought. Yue was way too dignified to be in such a state. He’d heard Sakura say that he didn’t even eat.

 

‘He’s worried,’ Yukito said, as if he could hear Touya’s thoughts. ‘Yue. He doesn’t want me to do stupid things, but I feel like... I feel like doing _things_.’

 

Touya almost choked on his rice. Yukito meant _foolish_ things. Not other things. He couldn’t have. _Please someone define foolish because whatever it is, I’m in_ , he thought. _And oh hell. Yue is watching?_ _Literally just contemplating the scene? Must be better than a movie._   

 

‘Do you hear him? His voice?’ Touya asked.

Yukito looked perplexed for a moment, then reacted. ‘Not _hear_ him. It’s just... we communicate. Not constantly. He’s sharing a little more lately. And I can talk back, reach for him, which is good because... I guess before he simply watched and I didn’t know he existed.’ His friend looked like he was going to be upset about it but then gave up halfway and just smiled at Touya, who refrained from pressing the issue any further. 

 

Dessert was brought with cups of some liquor that was thick and sweet in his mouth. _So no tea, then_. Touya had hoped tea could lessen the intoxication, but felt too faint to argue. He started summoning his strength and the little willpower he had left for the trip to their accommodation. Yukito looked like he was past all care, with glassy eyes, red-tinted cheeks and his lovely lips frozen in a contented smile. However, he sprang up when the bill came and practically stole it from him, leaving Touya no other choice than to let him handle it.

 

‘You’re taking care of everything else; it’s not fair,’ Yukito said matter-of-factly.

 

Trying to stand proved tricky but Touya held on to the table and arched his back very straight so as to preserve some of his dignity. The restaurant was empty by now and he didn’t hesitate to offer his arm to Yukito. His friend seemed wobbly on his feet, and held on to it.

 

‘It’s near. We’re almost there,’ Touya said, helping him along the way. He shouldn’t even have this kind of thoughts but he was enjoying it a little, his arm practically wrapped around Yuki’s waist to support him as they walked, one step at a time.

‘Thank you, To-ya...’ he answered breathily.

 

_I’ll take care of you_ , Touya thought. And he meant it, although there was no helping the hot, desperate feeling that such close contact aroused in him. He’d always played a number of scenarios in his mind, including the good ones and the really, _really_ good ones. But they were both sober in all of them. He was honour-bound to see Yukito tucked safely in bed, he thought with what determination he had.    
It didn’t take them too long to reach the inn. He half-carried Yukito upstairs to the first floor and through the door of their room.

 

‘Mmh? We’re here?’

‘Our room. Sit down, Yuki.’ Touya led him to one of the two single beds that occupied most of the modern, sparsely furnished room, less than two feet apart.

 

Yukito sat on one of the beds, blinking, then looked at Touya as if he were not processing his surroundings correctly and Touya remained his one anchor to reality. Only now did Touya realize that he was not feeling peachy himself, and he sat down on the other bed.  

 

‘Guess that wasn’t a great idea. The sake,’ Touya snorted.

‘But I liked it.’ Yukito was smiling again. Another sudden change overcame him, however, and he knitted his brows. ‘That person would... I see. I know...’ he muttered. Touya was pretty sure that Yuki wasn’t speaking to him. ‘But why-why do we get drunk? Oh, all right. Me.’

 

‘Yuki. Let’s get you to bed, okay?’ Touya said. He felt bad even listening to that conversation; Yukito probably didn’t notice he was talking out loud.

‘Mmh. Yes?’ he turned to Touya. ‘My pyjamas are… somewhere in there.’ He stood up and tried to fetch his bag, but was too unsteady on his feet.

‘Let me.’ Touya fetched the bag for him, and waited for a minute until it was crystal clear that Yuki was no closer to finding his pyjamas among the few clothes he had brought with him. Then Touya took out the characteristically cute set of blue and white rabbit print trousers and a plain white button-down shirt. He didn’t even find his friend’s choice of clothing odd anymore. ‘Here.’

 

A sense of crisis overtook Touya when he saw that Yukito had no intention of stumbling into the bathroom to get changed. He just started unbuttoning his shirt. Touya meant to look away but did so only after catching a glimpse of perfect ivory-pale skin. His heart was throbbing furiously as he looked pointedly at the wall. _Damn it. It’s only his shoulder. I’ve seen it before at football practice._ He had been fully in control of himself every time they had been together in the locker room, though.

 

‘To-ya? Are you dizzy too?’ Yukito asked, and touched Touya’s shoulder. Touya turned around and his eyes were instantly glued to the sight before him; Yuki’s pyjama shirt was still unbuttoned and he could see a stretch of pale skin visible from his neck to his lower abdomen.

‘A bit,’ Touya answered hoarsely. It was a wonder he didn’t suffocate considering he could barely breathe and all his body seemed to be heating up at once. _Cold water_ , he thought incoherently. _Need. Now_.

Yukito’s eyes were too bright behind his glasses, his cheeks still reddish. ‘I’ll take care of you,’ he said, as if he was not far gone and it made perfect sense. Without a warning, he grabbed the hem of Touya’s t-shirt, as Touya had removed his jacket himself somehow, and pulled it up. ‘Raise your arms.’

 

_What the…What!?_ Touya thought, but he obeyed mutely. Every little touch was magnified as Yuki got rid of the t-shirt and his hand lingered on Touya’s arm, fingers gently trailing down the length of it. It had Touya reeling, especially because the gesture seemed innocent but it didn’t _feel_ innocent. Yuki drew back exactly when Touya’s self-control started to crack. He reached for Touya’s bag and got his navy blue pyjama shirt. So his friend only meant to dress him, didn’t he? What had he been expecting, anyway? As if it wouldn’t be out of character for Yuki to pounce on him and do… _Do what?_ he wondered. He could conjure up a few ideas.

 

‘To-ya? Need your help here?’ Yukito mumbled. He was trying to put Touya’s arm through one of the sleeves.

‘Sorry.’ Touya made it easier and soon he was exactly as his friend was, unbuttoned shirt and all. ‘I can-can do the trousers.’

‘Really?’ Yuki asked with an amused, almost cheeky expression Touya wasn’t sure he’d seen before. ‘But I said I’ll take care of you.’

 

_Okay, this is it_. Touya moved fast and pulled Yukito towards him, so that they were both kneeling on the bed and so close to each other that their breaths mingled. Yuki’s eyes widened but he didn’t recoil, not even when Touya took off his glasses and kissed the corner of his mouth hungrily.

 

‘Just tell me this is okay,’ Touya said hoarsely.

‘Yes.’ It was one breathy word only, but Yuki underlined it by tilting his head, so Touya understood he could kiss any inch of pale skin he wished.

 

_I can’t think_. His mind was clogged under the effects of the liquor but it was all too easy to act on instinct. He kissed his way down Yuki’s neck and felt his racing pulse. When their lips met again, Yuki parted his to Touya’s probing tongue and the kiss deepened, far more desperate than their first. Touya slid his hands under Yukito’s shirt and ran them over the tense muscles of his back until he felt him relax a little in his arms. Touya was fully aware of the tension in his own body. If only he could unbutton his jeans. But then the kiss broke and they both gasped for air, and Touya’s eyes met Yukito’s. The pupils were dilated, the irises a shade brighter, sparkling with emotion. Just when Touya was about to lose it completely, the sweetness in those eyes made him stop. _What am I doing?_

 

‘Yuki. I-I didn’t mean to-’ Touya said, shaking his head, hands falling to the sides. ‘Not that fast.’

‘Did I do something wrong?’

‘That’s not even possible,’ he answered reassuringly. Touya could feel the beginnings of what would be an epic headache, no doubt. ‘We just had too much to drink and it’ll be better in the morning.’

Yukito smiled dazedly and stretched an arm to pull the other bed closer. ‘Just sleep with me?’ he asked.

Touya nodded. ‘Be right back. I’m just- Be back,’ he stammered, and stumbled into the bathroom.

 

He splashed cold water on his face and willed his heart to slow down. _Fuck, I really can’t think_. Yukito hadn’t been with anyone before -that he knew, and Touya hadn’t even brought himself to voice his feelings. This wasn’t the right way to do things.   _Maybe we won’t remember this_. But he seriously doubted that.

 

He was reasonably in control of his body by the time he stepped back, a few minutes later. Yukito was lying on his back and at first Touya thought he might have fallen asleep, but the snow bunny tilted his head to look at him. Touya did a quick job of removing his jeans and putting on his pyjama pants, turned off the lights and crawled on their makeshift double bed next to him.

 

‘Yuki,’ Touya said, heaving a sigh. ‘There’s something I want to tell you tomorrow.’

‘Okay.’ Yukito moved a little closer but simply laid his head on the pillow, inches from Touya’s. Even in the dark, Touya could feel his eyes on him.

‘Would you-would you speak with him too, To-ya?’

‘Him?’ It should have been obvious who he meant but Touya was not exactly in control of his faculties.

‘Yue.’

‘If he wants to, sure. We haven’t spoken much since that day.’

‘He does. Good night, To-ya.’

 

What might Yue be thinking of him, after such a scene? If the guardian had trust issues, it wouldn’t make things better. Yukito had his own mind, but what if Yue decided it was too risky to leave Yukito’s heart in Touya’s clumsy hands, after all? These were Touya’s frantic thoughts as he finally fell asleep, long after Yuki’s own breath had slowed down.  

 

*

 

He had a dream in which he woke up and Yukito was gone. Instead, a white figure was sitting on the far end of the bed. Touya shouldn’t have been able to see his profile in the dark but he did, as the guardian radiated a pale light from the tips of his huge folded wings to his bare toes. Yue seemed to be deep in thought, his silver eyes heavy-lidded, and his expression was wistful when he looked in Touya’s direction. He looked vaguely alarmed then, as if he hadn’t expected Touya to see him. _Is this really a dream?_

 

The last thing Touya saw before closing his eyes again was Yue’s outstretched hand slowly tracing some pattern in the air.

 

 

Tbc


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sightseeing is wonderful, especially if you are with your most important person. Just ask Touya. And a visit to an onsen is the icing on the cake! But...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the delay; I'm on vacation now so that means I will be able to update more regularly. I've also tried to research the places and sights mentioned in this fic meticulously (and draw on my own memories of visit to a hot springs in Japan), but there may be blunders. Thank you for all your kudos and kind comments so far! I love writing about these two.

 

Touya opened his eyes to the sight of Yukito toweling his hair, already dressed for the day. He looked well-rested but seemed to be thinking really hard about something. Touya said nothing and tried not to move a muscle so that he could just watch him a little longer, but Yuki did have a sixth sense and he turned around.

 

‘Ohayou, To-ya!’ he said brightly.

‘O-Ohayou. Should’ve woken me up.’

‘You looked like you needed the rest, and it’s still early anyway. I think it’s gonna be pretty sunny and nice today, too.’

 

Touya nodded, sat up on the bed and pressed two fingers to his head. _Ouch_. It looked like he was the only one with a hangover. Plus another more usual morning occurrence. _Great_ , he thought, irked. He moved very slowly to grab his bag and then rushed into the bathroom. He felt bad enough about having taken some advantage of the situation the night before; he didn’t want to deal with a hard-on at the moment. He took a deep breath and let the cold water of the shower help fix things.

 

Touya felt more at ease when he watched Yukito behave in a consistently normal way during breakfast, piling loads of food on his plate and chatting away throughout. They had a lot of sightseeing to do before going to the hot springs, which was the last surprise he had in store for Yuki.

 

As if his friend had read his mind, he asked, ‘You said we’re staying somewhere different tonight?’

Touya grinned. ‘We are. It wouldn’t be fun if I told you now.’   

Yukito looked genuinely excited. ‘Oookay, then. Oh, do you want to do Kinkaku-ji temple first? I’ve heard it gets crowded.’

‘We can go there. And later on there’s a sweet shop in Gion you wouldn’t want to miss.’

 

*

‘I’m getting some _omamori_ for Sakura-chan and her friend,’ Yukito announced, approaching the stall where the lucky charms were sold near one of the temples they passed by. 

‘Do you mean the brat?’

 ‘I mean Tomoyo-chan, but you’re right, maybe I’ll get him one too.’

‘No need for that!’ Touya said a bit more loudly than necessary. ‘He’s-he’s not even in Japan now.’

Yukito blinked at him for a moment. ‘You’re not any closer to liking him, are you?’

‘I like him better when he’s away,’ Touya mumbled, and he himself realized how childish it sounded.

‘He’s the one for Sakura-chan.’ Yukito said it in a quiet but straightforward way.

‘She’s twelve. How do you know that?’ he asked stubbornly.

‘The invisible red string,’ Yuki smiled. ‘Anyone can see that. And the people involved... they can’t fail to notice it, can they? Sakura-chan knows.’

 

Touya opened his mouth but no sound came out, so he closed it again. The red string. Was he connected to Yuki in this way? He glanced at his pinkie as if the answer were written there, then back at his friend. Yukito was blushing a little, and Touya could feel it again, the tension between them. They were surrounded by quite a crowd, so he just looked away.

 

‘Do as you like,’ Touya said, giving in with a sigh. ‘I’ll be waiting near the wooden wishing plaques.’

 

He watched some tourists hang their handwritten wishes before he resolved to get an _ema_ plaque, after making sure Yuki was still in line to buy the charms. Writing on it brought back memories. He’d done the same with Kaho years before and asked to always be near her. He’d been caught then, and she had just smiled and given him one of her cryptic answers, something about fate. Only now did he understand that she had been right. Fate had had other plans for him from the beginning. _I’m doing it right this time_. He wrote with quick but careful strokes of the pen:

_I wish to have that person around forever._

 

‘I hope it comes true, what you wrote,’ Yukito said with a smile after Touya had hung it up. He was holding a small paper bag with the charms. There was no chance he could have read what it said, though.

‘I hope so, too. Do you want to write one?’

Yukito shook his head. ‘There is no need. Everything is... working out for me.’ He gave Touya a bright smile.

 

 _Gods, I want to kiss you again,_ Touya thought. _I want to see if I’m part of that everything_. At some point that day the time would be right to tell him properly. He’d made up his mind about that.

 

They spent part of the morning admiring the beauty of Kinkakuji’s golden structure shining under the sun, and Japan’s most famous Zen garden at Ryôan-ji. After a quick lunch at a food market, they strolled through the Arashiyama Bamboo Grove, where somehow Yukito’s hand slipped into Touya’s as they walked. A small group of teenage girls dressed in yukatas walked past them giggling, but Yukito looked unfazed. He kept his eyes wide open and seemed to be absorbed in deciphering the sounds of the forest. Touya wondered whether there was something supernatural about the place, but he had no way to tell.  

 

‘It’s like a song, isn’t it,’ his friend said. ‘The rustling of the bamboo stalks.’

‘It’s peaceful. It’s a shame that we can’t have it to ourselves.’ There were too many tourists walking the path, in Touya’s opinion.

‘Don’t be selfish, To-ya,’ Yuki said good-humouredly. ‘Everyone wants to enjoy it.’

 

Holding hands like this wasn’t something they could do openly in Tomoeda, but they were on a trip and Touya realized he didn’t mind what anyone might say behind their backs. It was a liberating feeling.

 

‘What would you do, if we had this place to ourselves?’ Yukito asked, interrupting Touya’s train of thought.

 

Touya let the question sink in and trigger all sort of inappropriate pictures in his mind, and for a split second the sound of his own heartbeat pounding in his ears muted the bamboo song. He was lost for words and simply slowed down and met Yuki’s eyes for a moment. The sweetness he found in that gaze almost made him lose it right then and there, but he couldn’t, it wasn’t the right time, not with a large group of noisy _gaijin_ hot on their heels. He squeezed Yuki’s hand a little. ‘What... do you think?’

 

Yukito chuckled. ‘I think I know, but I’m not telling you.’ He lowered his voice. ‘You can stop looking flustered now.’

‘You’re a tease,’ Touya complained. ‘I’m not sure I want to take you to the sweets shop.’ He didn’t mean that, of course.

Yuki’s smile widened. ‘You can’t go back on that now. I’m looking forward to the _yatsuhashi_.’

‘You’re right. That would be too cruel,’ Touya snorted.

 

It was their usual gentle bickering, with the difference that they were walking hand in hand and it almost –almost– felt like they were truly together. Even when they left the bamboo grove and let go, Touya’s stomach was fluttering and his mind was racing with all the possibilities. He was almost relieved when they got to the shop, which had a little café attached, and they sat down for tea and sweets.

‘We should get some sweets for your family. Sakura-chan will like these.’

‘Yeah. The stuffed animal will murder me in my sleep otherwise.’

‘Kero-chan gets really serious about food, doesn’t he?’

‘He’s raided the fridge for dessert more than once. He’s fearless now that he’s not hiding from me anymore.’

 

Yukito took a bite of a cute flower-shaped _yatsuhashi_ and smiled in delight. ‘Here. Try this,’ he said, and offered it to Touya, stretching his arm and putting it so close to Touya’s lips that he had no choice but to open his mouth and take it. It was a simple, friendly gesture, but it sent a wave of electricity down Touya’s spine. What if they could do this exact same thing later? In case there were no sweets available at the hot springs _ryokan,_ he really wanted to get some.

 

‘Any good?’

‘M-mh,’ Touya nodded. ‘My favourite so far.’

 

Maybe it was just his feverish imagination, but Touya could have sworn he’d seen his excitement mirrored in Yuki’s eyes before his best friend lifted the teacup to his lips and averted his gaze.

In the end, Touya bought two large boxes full of sweets and a smaller one for themselves, and they made their way to the hotel to pick up their bags, which they’d left in storage after checking out. Yukito looked intrigued, but didn’t ask any questions when they headed to the bus station. Thankfully, the destination written on the coach sign was obscure enough that there was no way Yuki would associate it with hot springs. So the mystery would last a little longer.

 

*

 

‘Woah. Are we really staying here?’

 

Touya shared Yukito’s wonderment, since the establishment looked even better than in the photos. It was located in a marvellous natural setting full of lush vegetation, and they could hear the unmistakeable sounds of running water. The building itself was made of wood and decorated with lanterns and large painted signs.

 

‘It does look good,’ he said.

‘I’ve never… been to one before. I mean, not me,’ Yukito said. For a second, he looked as bewildered as he usually did when he saw a memory that was not his, and Touya wondered what on earth Yue was sharing. The guardian did seem to be in a sharing mood lately. He supposed that was a good thing, but he hoped it wouldn’t keep Yukito perpetually confused.

‘Let’s make some memories then.’ That seemed to do the trick and Yuki beamed at him.

 

They were greeted by a kind middle-aged woman, who after multiple displays of politeness looked slightly troubled before speaking again.

 

‘Sirs, we’ve got a party of twenty male guests using the common outdoors bath today and we fear this may be inconvenient for you. However, there has been a cancellation and there is one larger room with a private open air bath available, and we’d be very happy to offer it to you so you can relax properly.’

‘I… we don’t mind, do we,  Yuki?’ Touya said, forcing himself to speak like an adult despite his surprise. He had not been able to book the private bath when he’d made the reservation, so this was a very welcome upgrade.  

‘If you would do that for us, we’d really appreciate it,’ Yukito added in his charming manner.

‘It is our pleasure,’ the woman said, brightening up. ‘Please let me show you our humble establishment and your room.’

 

They took off their shoes and put on slippers at the reception and were given a short tour of the building. Their room was a tatami-matted suite complete with a low table, futons, bathroom and access to their own _rotenburo_. Touya couldn’t remember ever having stayed somewhere that nice. The lady, Kihara-san, poured green tea for them and gave them yukatas to wear during their stay; she then announced that dinner would be brought in shortly and left.

 

‘I feel like a king in a fairy tale,’ Yukito said once they were alone.  

‘We really got lucky. The idea of twenty guys splashing around was not that appealing.’

‘Oh, we haven’t seen _it_ yet!’ His friend sprang to his feet and opened the door leading to the bathing area. The bathroom led into the outdoor bath so that one could shower first and then go outside and relax. Touya followed him and was once again surprised to see how nice the bath looked; it was a medium-sized pool at ground-level, made of stone and with a view of the surrounding mountains and a little stream that flowed nearby.

 

‘We’ll surely come out here later, won’t we,’ Yukito said excitedly.

‘Of course. Let’s change and have dinner first. I read the food here is very good.’

 

Yukito looked so cute in the grey and white striped yukata that Touya opened his mouth to say something, then closed it again, looking like a fish out of water.

‘Traditional clothes do suit you,’ Yuki said, and Touya blinked at the compliment.

‘You too.’

 

They gazed at each other for a long moment and Touya’s heart brimmed over. He didn’t want to ruin their stay by saying something that Yukito may not wish to hear, but so far there had only been favourable signs on his best friend’s part. The atmosphere had felt charged more often than ever before during their trip. _Tell me I’m not imagining things_.

 

‘Yuki, I-’

 

He couldn’t finish the sentence because there was a knock on the door and two employees came in. The situation brought back unwanted memories of Akizuki’s interruptions when Yukito/Yue had been about to vanish. The two men carried large food trays filled with a variety of bowls and dishes, each of which was painstakingly placed on the table in the proper order. The younger man explained the different dishes emphasizing local products and cooking styles. Yuki looked enthralled; he always did love learning about food. Once everything was in place, they were left alone to enjoy their dinner.

 

‘ _Itadakimasu_!’ Yukito said, and dug right in. Touya shared his enthusiasm this time, as the day had been exhausting and he really needed to eat a proper meal.

‘Do you think we’ll pass out if we take a hot bath after this?’ he asked amusedly.

‘No way… I think. But we’d better be careful and not move around too much?’

 

Yukito’s statement sounded so innocent that it shouldn’t have triggered certain images in Touya’s mind, but it did. Was Yuki even aware of his choice of words? _Or maybe it’s just me. I’m just hearing more than what Yuki is actually saying._ None of them had ordered alcoholic drinks this time, so hallucinating didn’t make sense. It was also not hot at all in the room but Touya felt warmed up from head to toe, as if his blood had started to boil.

 

After that they ate in companionable silence, exchanging comments about the food and their trip now and then. It was one of the things Touya loved most about spending time with Yuki; they could be silent and still aware of each other’s presence, as if they’d known each other all their lives. They were also used to anticipating the other’s words and reactions. Touya wondered, for the millionth time, if Yuki could see right through him. If he knew how Touya felt. Not that the kissing and holding hands weren’t good enough to clue him in. _I want to do that again, and more_ , he thought, staring at one of his empty plates.

 

‘It’s one of the best meals I’ve ever had,’ Yukito said when they were done. ‘You’ll let me see the pictures, right?’

‘I’ll make you copies. I’ve taken so many today.’ Touya had made sure to take photos of the two of them before some of the sights to print and treasure when he got home.

 

When the empty trays were taken away and more iced tea was brought, it was time to enjoy the bath. Touya had tried not to think about how naked they were going to get in case the thought made his predicament worse, but the reality of it struck him hard and he just stared at the bathroom door and hesitated for a full minute.

 

‘Let me go in first, and join me when you are ready, okay?’ Yukito offered, and Touya nodded. It would deprive him of a wonderful sight, he was sure, but the situation would be easier to handle if he didn’t see a naked Yuki right away.

 

Touya listened in for the sounds of running water coming from the bathroom, and only ventured into it when they stopped, assuming that Yukito would be soaking in the _rotenburo_ at that point. He washed away all the grime and sweat of the day and scrubbed his hair clean with scented shampoo. _It’s a common situation for two friends to sit in the hot springs together,_ he told himself. _No big deal_.

 

He grabbed a small towel to preserve some of his dignity as he walked outside. The cool evening air kissed his warm skin right away, making a nice contrast and helping him focus. However, he almost dropped the towel and exposed too much flesh when he saw a cascade of silky silvery hair spilling all over the terrain surrounding the pool, and a beautiful face propped up on no less beautiful pale arms. The rest of Yue’s body was submerged in the water, his wings missing, but what Touya could see glowed with a soft light as if responding to the full moon that was already visible in the purple-tinted sky.

 

Touya remembered Yukito’s words then. _Would you speak with him too?_

 

‘To-ya,’ Yue said, looking at him with cool silver eyes and an inscrutable expression.

 

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the onsen, Touya must face Yue and find out why he's decided to show up. And then it's time to say something important to Yukito...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little warning for things getting steamy. Also, mentions of another pairing (in the past).

CHAPTER 4

Touya stood there dumbfounded for a moment, feeling ridiculous in the face of such beauty. If it took him too long to say something, Yue might think he was not welcome, and that would make conversation impossible. Touya forced himself to get over the fact that he was all but naked and had goosebumps all over.

 

‘That is a-a lot of hair,’ he said, pointing at the spun silk strands that Yue was obviously trying to keep out of the water. _Yeah, that sounded idiotic enough, congrats,_ he said to himself.   

The Moon Guardian looked at him as if he didn’t understand. ‘It’s always been like this,’ he replied warily.

‘I mean, let me help. May I…?’ Touya smiled and walked to the edge of the pool, then knelt down.

Yue nodded, though his expression was one of astonishment, and turned around so that he was looking away from Touya.

‘I don’t want you to catch a cold for my sake,’ Yue said in a voice no louder than a whisper.

 

Touya had never seen Yue’s shoulders, or any part of his body, really, considering how many layers of clothing the Guardian usually wore. It was impossible to avoid thinking he was beautiful. Yue was unearthly. Impossible, by human standards. Touya put the loose strands together very gently, relishing the touch of smooth, perfect hair, and gathered them up in a simple bun, although it took him some time to make sure none of it would get into the _rotenburo._

‘How do you know how to do this? My mistress has short hair.’

‘My mother. She wore her hair long.’

‘Thank you,’ Yue said when he finished.

‘I’m getting in.’ Touya made a quick job of putting the towel aside and stepping into the water. The sudden heat made him slightly dizzy but he was soon warmed all over and he sat at some distance from Yue.

‘To-ya. Am I intruding? Yukito said I’m not, but I might as well ask you.’

‘Do I look bothered?’ Touya smiled more widely. He remembered the way Yue’s presence had felt when they had first met, right before handing him his powers. Just like Yuki’s. However different their personalities might be, he couldn’t forget that.

‘You have a good heart.’

 

The statement took Touya by surprise. It also made something inside him tingle. It hadn’t occurred to him that Yue thought anything of him at all.

 

‘I don’t get what you mean…’

‘You care. All of this,’ Yue looked around and pointed at their surroundings with a long-fingered hand, ‘and more, you’ve done for Yukito. You are good for him.’ Touya’s heart skipped a beat. Was Yue saying he approved of their getting together? What else could he possibly be saying? ‘He can’t hear anything I say or see anything I do. Not unless I tell him afterwards,’ Yue explained, probably sensing Touya’s confusion.

‘He’s been spacing out a little lately. Was that you sharing thoughts or memories with him?’ Touya asked. It had really been eating at him.  

‘Yes,’ Yue answered honestly. Touya didn’t think he was capable of any other sort of answer. ‘He should know. It’s only fair. But he’s in control of his life and he makes his own decisions, in case you are wondering.’

 

Touya glanced up. Night had fallen and the full moon shone in stark contrast with the dark sky. He was sharing a bath with a being who might have looked entirely supernatural if not for the very human wistful expression that he was currently sporting. He wished he knew more about Yue.

 

‘Would you share some with me?’ Touya asked.

‘Share?’ Yue quirked a pale eyebrow.

‘Your memories. You look sad sometimes.’

 

Yue stirred a little in the steaming water and surprised Touya by sitting closer to him, still keeping his limbs under the surface. _Must be quite a sight_ , Touya found himself thinking. Did his body look like Yukito’s? _Wait, this is not right. Stop thinking._ The hot bath was soothing away the tiredness of the past two days and Touya felt more relaxed and a little more confident.

 

‘I’ll tell you what you want to know.’ Yue’s eyes were fixed on the moon above when he spoke, two sparkling jewels set on pale alabaster.

Touya pondered it for a moment. ‘Is your current life okay?’

That made Yue look him in the eye and sigh. ‘I’m alive and my mistress’ powers are steadily growing. She also insists that she cares for me. I guess that means I’m okay.’

Touya’s brows knitted. ‘Being alive isn’t the same as living. Something is missing.’

‘Someone,’ Yue corrected quickly. His mouth then twisted as if he’d said too much.

‘Clow Reed.’ Touya said it matter-of-factly. When Yue’s eyes opened wide, he added, ‘You spent a long time with him after all, didn’t you?’

Yue nodded slowly and, in an incredibly cute gesture, hugged his knees under the water, looking more vulnerable than Touya had ever seen him. ‘I can show you.’

‘What?’

 

The Guardian stretched an arm and Touya felt the air around them change, as if the night breeze had stopped. ‘It’s a temporary shield. We are hidden from prying eyes now.’

 

That sent Touya’s heart racing. Just what was Yue going to do?

With another gesture, a curtain of steam rose up from the water, forming a vertical screen of sorts before their eyes. Yue then furrowed his brow and his hand shone brighter than before, although Touya couldn’t feel the power that was undoubtedly concentrating on his palm.

 

‘You can control water,’ Touya said. He held his breath and waited.

 

Images began to form on the screen as if someone had turned on a projector. They were blurry at first but soon Touya could identify the figures clearly. There was a tall man in black and white robes standing next to an open window. His face wasn’t visible at first, but he turned around somewhat when someone else sidled up to him. His expression softened when he saw Yue. The Guardian wasn’t wearing his white robes, but a silver-patterned yukata with very wide sleeves. He looked youthful, splendid. Clow Reed said something and Yue replied, but the magical projection was muted so Touya could only stare at their lips moving. Then something surprising happened. Yue snuggled up to the sorcerer’s chest and Clow wrapped an arm loosely around his waist. What began as a display of filial affection of sorts soon transformed into something else and Yue used his wings to hover above the ground and kiss his master’s lips. Clow seemed to freeze for a second, but then gave in and returned the kiss, fingers threading through flowing silvery hair. The memory stopped there, and Touya could only guess what had happened afterwards. He had imagined some sort of platonic, one-sided infatuation on Yue’s side. The truth stung a little, and he didn’t understand why.

 

With another wave of Yue’s hand, the images vanished together with the steam screen, and the pool was quiet again.

‘The fact that he loved you. This is what you wanted to share with me, isn’t it?’ Touya asked, keeping his voice neutral.

 

Yue shook his head. ‘He didn’t love me like I loved him. He said he couldn’t resist me however much he wanted to. Does that count as love? Even when… even at _those_ times, I don’t think he was _in love_ with me. Ultimately I became a thing that could be left behind and passed over to the next master –mistress, in fact.’

 

The Guardian’s usually cool expression was showing actual emotion. _Touch between his wings._ Mirror’s words echoed in Touya’s head at that precise moment and, in a bold move, he reached for Yue’s back under the water and stroked it softly, seeking to give some comfort. The huge wings would have made it very difficult so it was a good thing they were invisible. Yue tensed, obviously startled, but didn’t move away or shrug him off. After a few moments he seemed to relax under the touch. Exactly what Yuki had done the night before, as a nagging voice inside Touya’s head reminded him.  

 

‘I understand,’ Touya said, simply. He didn’t know Clow Reed. He couldn’t fathom what his motivations, much less his feelings towards the Guardian he created, had been. The only fact he understood was that Yue felt abandoned and heart-broken, and he could sympathize with that. Touya had been there himself.  

‘I’ve seen you _in love_ with Yukito, To-ya. That’s how I know…’

 

Touya blinked as it dawned on him. It was his relationship with Yuki that was somehow troubling Yue. That might be why the Guardian had hovered so close to the surface, trying to see, to understand, silver eyes shining through Yukito’s light brown. They were the same being, Yukito and Yue, Touya was sure of it as he held Yue’s gaze. For a split second he turned his attention to his own body and felt the blood rushing through his veins even though he should technically be as relaxed as anyone could get, soaking in hot water.   

 

‘Yue. I’m nothing like Clow Reed. You don’t like me, do you?’ It took some effort to formulate the question. Yue averted his eyes for a moment and, when he looked back at Touya, it was with a coy smile that Touya had never seen on his lips. _Too beautiful_. ‘I hope you do so you won’t hate me for this,’ he added.

 

He drew Yue closer to himself and kissed the corner of his mouth. Yue tilted his head towards him, allowing it, and a low sound caught in Yue’s throat. A pale hand came to rest on Touya’s shoulder.

 

‘I won’t hate you,’ the Guardian whispered in his ear. ‘You intrigue me.  There is so much that is good about you.’

Touya’s voice came out hoarse. ‘I want to know more. About you.’ His arms moved on their own accord and wrapped around Yue’s lithe form.

‘To-ya.’ Yue sounded somewhat alarmed. ‘This is not right. I’m bringing Yukito back to you.’

‘You are one and the same to me,’ Touya replied, but still let go of him, sobered by thoughts of Yuki.  

‘But he should be given the chance to remember everything, don’t you think?’ Yue caressed Touya’s cheek with two fingers. ‘Then we’ll see…’

 

Yue waved his hand in the air again –to dispel the barrier he’d created, Touya thought–, flashed a last smile at him and disappeared within the cocoon of his folded wings. Touya was still trying to get his stuff together when Yukito appeared by his side, looking slightly confused. He didn’t glow the way Yue did but Touya could see his face clearly under the moonlight. Yukito smiled at him and looked back to put his glasses on the edge of the pool.

 

‘So peaceful,’ he said. ‘You chose another beautiful place.’

 

Touya gave him a lopsided smile. Hiding his feelings, his arousal or anything at all was beyond him at the moment.    

 

‘Yuki. I know that here you have no way out and that’s selfish of me, but I’d like to say it now. That thing I promised you I’d say.’

His friend gazed at him earnestly and nodded. ‘I wouldn’t run away, whatever it is,’ he said softly.

Touya took a deep breath. _I can’t hold back. The two of you…_

 

‘I love you.’ Touya managed to look into Yukito’s eyes as he said it and the words echoed in the silence, folding around them like a blanket. He could only hear his own heartbeat thumping in his throat and the moment seemed to stretch forever. Yuki looked dazed, eyes wide open and too bright, and then his hand rose above the surface of the water to cup Touya’s cheek.

‘It makes me happy to hear it,’ he said, his voice fraught with emotion. ‘You mean the world to me, To-ya.’

‘You mean…’ He had to double check, just to make sure he wasn’t dreaming.

‘I love you, too. I thought you’d figured it out.’

 

Touya tilted his head and pressed his lips to Yuki’s hand. He felt overwhelmed with joy, as if it all was too much to take in at once.

‘Now you don’t have to get flustered every time you want to do something,’ Yukito teased him.

Touya rose to the bait gladly. ‘Do?’ He kissed each of Yukito’s fingers in turn, taking his time, and heard Yuki gasp in response. ‘I have no idea what you mean.’

 

When Touya released his hand, Yukito put it on his shoulder for support and met Touya’s lips with his own. Touya deepened the kiss, holding Yuki close to himself, skin on skin under the water so that it was impossible to conceal anything, especially when his friend all but sat on his lap. He could feel Yukito’s heartbeat as well as own. An untimely thought crossed his mind. _Their skin feels the same._

 

‘I think the hot water is not helping us relax,’ Yukito chortled when they parted to breathe.

 

Touya had imagined what this would be like, holding Yuki in his arms, but reality was proving to be much better. Still, he had doubts concerning what he was allowed to do, and Yukito must have sensed something was off because he cupped Touya’s face in his hands so that they were looking right into each other’s eyes.

 

‘Stop fretting,’ Yukito said, the tone of his voice so mellow that Touya could only let the words wash away his insecurity. ‘There’s very little you could do that would upset me, To-ya.’ He accentuated his statement by running his fingers alongside Touya’s neck and down his chest. His hand disappeared under the water and Touya held his breath when he felt it brush his abdomen and sink even lower. He then practically hit his head with the edge of the pool when Yukito’s thumb traced the length of his hard cock, sending sparks through his body. All the while Yuki’s eyes were trained on his face and a mischievous smile graced his lips.

 

‘Yuki-’ he gasped when Yukito repositioned himself so that he was straddling Touya. A small jolt of pleasure followed when he became all too aware of his best friend’s erection, which now pressed against Touya’s own, warm, _human_. Touya managed to react after a second and reached out to caress the small of Yukito’s back, eliciting a purr-like sound that made his body temperature rise further.

‘I like your hands.’

Touya laughed quietly, releasing some of his nervousness. ‘I like all of you.’ That could have a double meaning, he realized when Yukito became hesitant, tilting his head sideways. ‘Every part of you,’ he clarified. _Every you_ , _as well_ , he added in his mind, but it wasn’t the right moment to say that, was it.

 

Yukito responded by kissing Touya’s cheek and letting his lips graze against the side of his neck ever so lightly. Touya wrapped an arm more tightly around the lithe body while his free hand caressed Yukito’s thigh under the water. He was on fire, and the temperature of the _rotenburo_ was not the reason. The only things Touya knew about pleasing a male where those he’d learnt while touching himself, but he just didn’t have the energy to worry anymore. He was losing his ability to think clearly at an alarming speed, with Yuki’s body pressed to his own like that, so close that no reaction, however small, was lost on him. Like the way Yuki squirmed in his embrace when Touya nibbled on his earlobe gently, increasing the friction on his cock.  

 

‘Yuki, I want more. Unless you think we’re going too fast,’ he said in a hoarse voice.

‘In our room,’ came the soft answer, devoid of hesitation. ‘We should mind the water,’ he added; ever so thoughtful, Touya mused. _That’s something I love about you_.

 

Yukito got out first, dried his face and put on his glasses. He didn’t seem self-conscious as he stood naked, bathed in moonlight, so magnetic that Touya gazed at him for a long moment before following him. The night had grown somewhat chilly although he was only vaguely aware of it in his excitement. There were two large white towels conveniently placed on a low table nearby, and Touya wrapped one around Yuki’s shoulders first, holding him from behind as he did so.

 

‘Don’t catch a cold, To-ya,’ Yukito said with a smile, lacing his fingers through Touya’s.

‘Is it cold? I can’t feel it.’

‘It’s that hot, mmh?’ he teased.

‘Your fault,’ Touya whispered in his ear, and let go of him momentarily to dry himself off.    


Yukito’s dilated pupils when he turned to face him let him know that the words had had an effect. Touya kissed him, and once more he felt that he was home, he was happy, and the only thing he wanted was to melt into that vanilla-scented warmth. Was it overambitious of him, to want to make love to the moon?

 

Still wrapped in his towel, Yukito grabbed his wrist gently and led the way back to the room. It was warm and comfortable, and the futons, placed side by side, looked inviting. The two of them stared at the yukatas which they had left around, then exchanged a meaningful glance and made no move to get them. The fact that Yukito also thought it unnecessary to get dressed reassured Touya, who was painfully hard and at the end of his rope.

 

Yukito turned off all the lights but for one in a corner of the room, then put his towel aside, sat on the futon and smiled at Touya. His friend was blushing, Touya realized when he pushed Yukito down gently on his back and crawled on top of him.

 

‘Are you all right?’ he asked.

Yukito nodded and caressed his cheek lovingly. ‘I’ve just never…’ his voice trailed off. It was easy to fill in the gaps.

‘I’m not exactly experienced, either. Let’s do this together.’

 

One nod, and Touya kissed him hungrily for a second before moving down to run his lips and tongue over every inch of pale skin within reach. Yuki’s breathing became ragged when one of his nipples was grazed, and Touya stopped to tease both in turns, amazed at the way they hardened into stiff peaks. He then trailed kisses down to Yukito’s lower stomach and inner thighs, eyes fixed on the evidence of his friend’s arousal. Yukito let out a moan and bucked his hips a little when Touya wrapped a large hand around it, thumb rubbing over the head. His reactions turned Touya on even more, and he changed position to be able to watch Yuki’s face as he pleasured him with slow strokes.

 

‘To-ya. You-you too. Come here.’ His voice came out a bit more high-pitched than usual, unbearably alluring, and Touya obeyed immediately and lay down on his side so that they were facing each other.

 

A wave of pleasure coursed through Touya body when Yukito started stroking him in time with his own movements. Yuki made such a beautiful sight, eyes too bright, lips slightly parted and letting small sounds escape. Touya kissed his throat, felt his racing pulse. He was too hard, half-drowning in pleasure under Yukito’s inexperienced but firm grasp. They both increased the pace and Touya felt his thoughts dissolve. His free arm held on to Yukito, bringing them as close as they could get in the current position, with their legs entwined.

 

‘Can’t-can’t hold it,’ Touya groaned. He’d hoped to see Yukito’s face as he climaxed but it couldn’t be because he was pushed over the edge first, his vision blurring as he came in Yuki’s hand harder than ever before, the pleasure so intense that it felt like it was devouring him from within. It rippled for what felt like a long time, during which Yukito’s body tensed and his friend followed with a cry.

When Touya managed to focus his eyes again, Yukito had buried his face into his chest and was breathing heavily.

 

‘Yuki,’ Touya whispered.

‘Yes?’ Brown eyes gazed up at him, accompanied by a small smile.

‘I love you.’

‘Kiss me again.’

 

It was an unrushed, lingering kiss which fuelled Touya’s affection as much as Yukito’s touch had kindled his passion. Their lips parted and Touya reached out to get some tissues and clean the mess that had gotten all over their stomachs. He felt relaxed and even a bit sleepy; a consequence of their long hot bath, he guessed. Or the even longer day of sightseeing.

 

‘Can we sleep like this?’ Yukito mumbled; he seemed to be struggling to keep his eyes open.

 

Touya moved so that he was spooning Yukito, arms wrapped around him, and tugged the bedding over the both of them.

 

‘ _Oyasumi_.’

 

He fell asleep almost immediately, listening to Yukito’s breathing as it slowed down, happier than he’d felt in a very long time. There were things they had to talk about, but surely they could wait until morning.   

TBC

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's taken me ridiculously long to update even if it was half-written so... I'm sorry! And thanks for bookmarking this and waiting for so long.

CHAPTER 5

It took several blinks for Touya to accept the fact that he was wide awake. The moment he had seen Yukito’s sleeping face beside him, he’d thought he’d been granted a glimpse of heaven. Then all the memories from the previous night coursed through his mind and his spirits soared. Yuki loved him and had fallen asleep in his arms. He had shifted in his sleep at some point so that his forehead pressed against the crook of Touya’s neck, a long leg hooked around Touya’s own limbs.   
Touya tried to check the time without waking him up. It was well before seven in the morning and there was no hurry because breakfast wouldn’t be served until eight. Still, he felt well-rested and full of energy, as his body kindly let him know. _Of course it would happen with Yuki lying here like this_ , he mused. _Isn’t he usually the cause anyway?_

‘’Morning,’ a sleepy voice said. Yukito didn’t move at all, just gazed at his face through half-lidded eyes.   
‘Good morning.’ Touya couldn’t help grinning.   
Yukito rubbed at his eye with the back of his hand in a really adorable manner. ‘Do I get a kiss? Just to check I haven’t been dreaming.’

That made Touya’s heart thump so loudly that he wondered if other people in the _ryokan_ would be woken up by the sound. He caressed Yukito’s cheek and tilted his head down to kiss him.

‘So this is real life,’ his friend murmured when they parted. ‘You confessed to me, didn’t you?’ He said the last part teasingly.

‘Shut up,’ Touya protested, feeling some of his old shyness return.

‘To-ya. We are past the blushing point,’ Yuki chuckled.

Yukito was totally asking for it, Touya decided. ‘Let’s see about that.’ He put an arm around Yuki’s waist and brought him closer; he then nibbled at his neck hungrily, eliciting a soft moan. Touya only stopped when he felt Yukito retaliate by having his fingers creep downwards and curl around his hard-on.

‘Sit up,’ Yuki asked in a voice that was gentle but left no room for protest. Touya obeyed and pushed the bedding aside. He’d barely sat, naked and a bit self-conscious, when Yuki propped himself up on his elbows and— _Oh?  
_  
His mind went blank for a moment as he felt something wet and warm touch him right _there_. It took him a second to look down and face the most erotic sight he’d ever seen, that of Yukito’s tongue sliding up the length of his cock. Touya tried to speak but only a groan came out as his fingers gripped the pillow behind him.  

‘Is this... good?’ Yukito sounded a bit uncertain, and Touya nodded vigorously.

He’d never felt something like that before but, gods, he couldn’t complain. All the blood in his body seemed to be rushing in that direction and his brain was not functioning properly. Yukito tasted him, explored him, his tongue and lips reaching everywhere at once. Touya gasped for air and failed to utter a proper word. No more than thirty seconds could have passed and he was so close. At some point Yukito took the head in his mouth and Touya breathed out his name.

‘Yuki—’

It felt too damn good. He wanted to ask, _how did you know to do that?_ But then his eyes met Yuki’s and the silvery glimmer in the familiar brown orbs spoke volumes. Touya tried to hold back but it was impossible; far from being turned off, his arousal grew with thoughts of Yue somehow getting involved in this. He could only warn Yuki with a groan before orgasm hit him hard and sent his head spinning. His arms gave way and he lay supine on the futon, breathing hard.

When he gathered his wits again, Yukito was wiping at the corner of his mouth with two fingers, looking a bit dazed.

‘Are—are you okay? Yuki,’ Touya called softly.   
Yukito’s face grew visibly hot and he didn’t make a move to hide his arousal. ‘I just wasn’t expecting that. But I’m okay.’

‘I should have warned you properly. I just lost it.’

His lover’s lips curved into a smile again. ‘I feel a bit empowered, you know.’

Touya let out a hoarse laugh. It was a great feeling, to know that they could still tease each other and talk like this even in the middle of sex. ‘Enjoy it while it lasts.’

He moved quickly and pinned Yukito down, reversing their positions. 

‘To-ya?’ His lover’s eyes opened wide, all trace of silver gone. 

Touya’s hand caressed Yuki’s lower body, lingering on his sensitive area a little before moving farther down and feeling around for his entrance. He probed it very lightly with a fingertip and felt the muscles tighten. Yukito gasped. 

‘I’d like to go all the way,’ Touya said. He had plenty of stamina and could recover pretty quickly. He had figured out what to do, too.

‘Make love?’ Yukito bit his lower lip.

Touya couldn’t resist the urge to kiss him and thread his fingers through the silvery grey hair. ‘If it’s too soon...’

‘It’s not too soon,’ Yuki whispered. The thing that touched Touya the most was the lack of hesitation in his voice. He was trapped under Touya’s weight, his expression unguarded, showing complete honesty in his current aroused state. He was beautiful in his defencelessness. Considering the effect that merely holding hands had had on Touya, the prospect of becoming one with Yuki seemed unfathomable. ‘You’ve done it before, anyway,’ his lover added with a smile, startling him.

‘What do you mean?’

‘Giving me – _us_ – everything.’

Touya’s heart skipped a beat and he held his lover’s gaze for a long moment. That statement finally helped him find the words to say what he had been meaning to say. 

‘I may not be able to help loving you both, Yuki. But I will fight it if you ask me to.’

To his surprise, Yukito had an answer ready. ‘If it comes to Yue falling for you, how could I?’ He pressed his lips to the back of Touya’s hand.

‘Is it likely to happen?’ he asked, although he suspected he knew the answer.

‘It’s you after all, To-ya.’ Yukito let out a sigh as he smiled. ‘And I don’t think he intends to go to sleep just now.’

So Yue wanted to watch. _Let him_ , Touya thought. His whole body was trembling in anticipation as he went to the bathroom to retrieve something that might help, and it only got worse when he helped Yuki lift up his hips a little using a pillow. Touya positioned himself between his lover’s spread legs and bent down to kiss him deeply as slick fingers worked their way along his own cock, coating it thoroughly, and then shifted to prepare Yukito. Yuki gasped into his mouth when the first finger went in, and his body tightened automatically. Touya didn’t want to hurt him so he froze.

‘It’s okay,’ Yukito said. He leaned on his elbows and craned up his neck to see what Touya was doing. ‘You won’t hurt me.’ He sounded certain of it, and Touya swallowed hard and worked him slowly, inserting a second finger. He hit what had to be a pleasurable spot and Yuki tilted his head back a little in response.   
‘Is it good here?’ Touya asked in a voice that came out hoarse with desire.  
‘Yes.’ He gave a nod and a wiggle of the hips that let Touya know he wanted more. 

Touya used his free hand to stroke Yuki as he continued to stretch him by sliding his fingers in and out. His own cock was rock-hard, leaking a bit, as he watched Yukito tremble at his touch.   
‘To-ya.’ It was a plea and an order, and Touya realised that there were no more questions to be asked.   
  
He withdrew his fingers and bent down to kiss Yuki passionately for a long moment before nudging at his hole with the head and thrusting in slowly. Both the physical sensation and the feeling of becoming one with the person he loved the most were indescribable, and he saw his emotions mirrored in Yukito’s eyes, which were entirely his own now but bright with unshed tears.   
  
‘Yuki?’ he half-groaned, alarmed.  
‘I’m just happy,’ his lover said with a low chuckle. ‘Don’t–don’t ever stop.’

It all blurred together from that moment on, the pleasure of being fully sheathed in Yuki’s tight body, the way Yukito’s legs wrapped around his waist, pushing them even closer, as close as they could be without one totally dissolving into the other. Small, quick thrusts, then deeper ones. Yuki’s cock squeezed between their bodies as they ground together, his vanilla scent, his beautiful flushed cheeks. The mantra in Touya’s head as his heart burst at the seams with affection. _I love you I love you I love you_. Yukito came first this time with a loud, unabashed moan, his body shaking and tightening so violently that Touya could only rock his hips forth one last time before he too was pulled over the edge and lost track of reality for what felt like an eternity, spiralling up and down in a whirlpool of ecstasy.

Eventually he found himself lying on his side with both arms holding Yuki close to his chest, and it was with some reluctance that he pulled out of his lover’s body. ‘Are you–are you okay?’   
Yukito was breathing hard but there was a wide smile on his face. ‘Better than okay. I didn’t imagine how this would feel.’ He turned around to press a kiss to Touya’s cheek and ran his fingers through his hair before adding, ‘I love you, To-ya.’  
Touya’s throat felt dry and he could only gaze at Yukito with eyes full of adoration. They lay like that on the futon in comfortable silence for a while, until the heat of physical contact subsided somewhat and gave way to the reality of a chilly April morning. Touya shivered a little.   
‘Let’s get into the bath again,’ Yuki said. ‘There’s still time before breakfast.’  
  
They washed themselves and soaked in the _rotenburo_ together, holding hands the entire time.  
‘I haven’t given you a graduation gift.’ Yukito’s words took him by surprise.   
‘There is no need. And in a way you have, you know. You have given me exactly what I wanted.’  
‘My body?’ Yukito teased him with his best impish smile.   
‘That, too,’ Touya replied with a laugh. He had finally moved past his embarrassment, and he felt confident and happy. ‘But I was talking about your heart.’  
‘I hope we’ll both fit in yours. There’ll be no getting you out of _his_ head now, it seems.’  
‘You’re truly okay with that.’ It wasn’t a question but a statement.   
  
Yukito looked at the clear morning sky, which was only now starting to brighten and announced lovely weather for the day.   
  
‘It’s time to put Clow Reed to rest. I’ve been telling him that for some time now. You can’t make your whole life revolve around a memory.’ Yukito sounded wistful but serene. ‘And he’s beautiful and loyal, and as worthy of you as I like to think I am.’  
‘I’m here, whenever he’s ready. Just tell him that. But Yuki–’   
‘Yes?’ Yukito rested his head on his shoulder, and only looked at him when he heard Touya’s next words.  
‘I love _this_ you so very much.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm planning to write an epilogue of sorts to indulge my everlasting ship (TouYue) ~


	6. Epilogue

So much had changed in three days, Touya thought as they reached Yukito’s house and went through the gate. And yet nothing had. His heart still ached with longing when it was time to part. He still wanted to wrap his arms around the other boy, drag him home and just plainly announce to his father that Yukito was going to stay with them for good. But now he was sure of his best friend’s feelings and he felt uncharacteristically giddy.   
‘I’ve enjoyed our trip. Thank you, To-ya,’ Yukito said, beaming. ‘You will give the souvenirs to Sakura-chan, won’t you?’  
‘I will.’ Touya took his hand gently. The street was empty and, honestly, he didn’t care anymore. He felt like he would flaunt their love happily at the moment. ‘See you tomorrow at the shop?’

Yukito nodded and stood on tiptoe in order to kiss Touya’s cheek quickly. ‘I’ll be there at ten. Don’t be late. Or I’ll miss you…’

Touya was pretty sure that the undertones in Yukito’s voice would carry him through the night and right into the next morning.

*

‘You know, you can come in. Unless you really enjoy perching on branches like a bird.’

Touya leaned on the windowsill, looking out at the moon guardian. A few days had passed since the end of the trip and he hadn’t seen Yue at all, although he had often felt him watching through Yukito’s eyes, studying him, waiting.    
‘I didn’t think I was so conspicuous.’ Yue looked around, as if the surrounding darkness held the answer to some unspoken question, before gazing back at Touya.   
‘You glow beautifully.’

There was no reply for some time.

‘So what now?’ The branch creaked a little under Yue’s weight. He had been sitting on it instead of hovering like he usually did.

Touya stretched out his arm, offering his hand. ‘You are too far and I don’t have wings. And it’s not fair that I can’t spy on you unseen.’

Yue sprang forward and glided to Touya’s window, then stopped and floated in mid-air, his face just inches away, silken hair catching the evening breeze and trailing behind him. His face was not a perfect mask of composure anymore. He looked uncertain, curious. Eager.

‘Come in?’ Touya said softly for fear that he would scare him away.

His and Yukito’s moments of intimacy had been few and far between since they became a couple. Touya thought it was alright. It would make things all the sweeter when a perfect opportunity arose.    
But it thrilled him to think that _someone_ was getting impatient. Yue flew into the bedroom but still stood next to the open window, watching Touya intently.

‘This may not be a good idea. I shouldn’t keep you up if you are tired,’ Yue said, frantically looking for excuses.

Touya grinned. ‘If you are here to keep me up, I’d say it’s a very good idea.’   
That seemed to do it. Yue’s lips curved into a rare smile and he didn’t flinch when Touya took a step forward and brushed them lightly with his finger.

‘I’m not made of glass. Don’t touch me as if I could break.’ Yue said it matter-of-factly but there was a plea hidden somewhere in those words.    

‘That’s not the reason I do it,’ Touya said, and reached out to brush a silver strand that had come loose away from the beautiful face. ‘I still don’t know if you want to be with me or keep your distance. I’m not poisonous.’ He feigned annoyance.

It happened preternaturally fast and before he knew it Yue’s lips were pressed against his own, warmer than he had expected. Touya lost track of time as they kissed, slowly at first and then more eagerly, leaving little room for doubt. Yue’s eyes shone like diamonds when they parted, and he let out a small sigh before speaking.

‘Not poisonous. I needed to make sure.’  
The Guardian’s attempt at humour made Touya chuckle, but he sobered when he saw Yue look around nervously again. ‘What is it?’   
‘It’s the house. I like it but _they_ are here. I can’t let my guard down.’  
Touya thought of Mirror. ‘The cards will gossip.’ It was an amusing idea, but Yue didn’t seem to find it all that funny.  
‘They can be pretty judgmental.’

‘You could think that I am telling you this for my sake because I want to get my hands on you,’ Touya said with a lopsided smile. ‘But I have a feeling that the cards and everyone who knows you wish for your happiness.’  
‘I still prefer the outdoors,’ Yue answered. ‘If you are not too tired. Give me your hand.’  
Touya obeyed immediately. Exhaustion was unimportant now. He easily pushed it to the back of his mind to focus on the glowing being before him and the soft touch of their fingers.   
   
A draught brushed past his skin, giving him goose bumps, and when he looked beyond his companion their surroundings had shifted. They were in some sort of clearing in the woods, and Touya could hear the sound of streaming water, his own breathing, and very little else.    
‘How...?’  
‘I’m stronger now. Partly thanks to you,’ Yue said gently.   
  
It was a moonlit spot, and Touya thought he would have been able to see clearly even if Yue had not been standing there like a beacon in the night. He would have been awed even if Yue had not unclasped his garments and let them slide down his shoulders, revealing white, flawless skin. As it was, Touya was flabbergasted, blood rushing through his body as Yue shot him a different kind of smile now –bold, _knowing_.   
  
‘No one can see us here, not even by chance,’ Yue said. Touya got closer and stood right behind him, and leaned forward to kiss Yue’s neck because it was only sensible thing to do. He touched the spot between Yue’s vanished wings, pressing the tips of his fingers ever so slightly against it.   
‘You knew to do that. A few weeks ago too.’ There was some suspicion in his voice.   
‘Um-hum,’ Touya mumbled, too busy to speak. His heart was racing as he undid the belt that held the rest of Yue’s garments together. ‘You know even more about me,’ he said eventually. ‘Who has the upper hand here?’  
Yue stepped out of his clothes gracefully and grabbed the hem of Touya’s t-shirt, meeting his eye with a devious smile on his lips. ‘Who do you think clued Yukito in?’  
  
Touya was almost surprised when his heart tugged at him a little, as if bracing itself for a pang of guilt that never came. There was so much that was different about Yue and Yukito. But what mattered the most was not, and he had just realized this was not some half truth he had been telling himself, but a fact.   
‘Show me,’ Touya said, throwing caution to the wind.

They fell down on the soft grass in a tangle of limbs and silvery hair and Touya felt like he was the luckiest man alive to have made it through the icy shards of Yue’s crumbling barriers and into his heart. They made love –the three of them, for he somehow knew that Yukito wasn’t totally asleep this time, that the connection between him and Yue was a window left ajar. There was a telltale sweetness in the Moon Guardian’s light eyes, as real as Yue’s desire had been, glinting through Yukito’s brown irises.

They lay side by side on Yue’s white garments, Yue’s head nestled on his chest, and Touya stretched out an arm to frame the stars with his fingers. There was such a strong light it was almost uncanny. He held his breath when he realized it was his hand that glowed in the dark.   
‘What is this?’ he asked. But he _knew_ because he could feel it, coursing through his body: something that had once been his but had now been transformed, improved.  
Yue sighed contentedly, running a hand over Touya’s chest. ‘My… _our_ graduation gift.’

Touya closed his eyes for a moment. When he opened them again, he grinned from ear to ear, and drew Yue’s lithe body into a hug. He could sense so much more now, as if his body was connected to their surroundings, some of the magic he knew existed in the universe resonating within him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this took me a very long time to write, but I wanted to do my very best because Yue deserves to be written properly. I have included an old headcanon of mine, that of Touya partially regaining his powers through -ahem- another kind of physical contact with Yue. I won't bore you longer. This is my gift to the fandom, hoping that it will come alive with the new anime and that I will be right here to see/read it! Thank you for reading!


End file.
